


IRobot

by Sophi3SaURUs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin｜Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Syfy/Futuristic, Inventor!Eren, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Things will make sence when the story progresses, android!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophi3SaURUs/pseuds/Sophi3SaURUs
Summary: Levi was once a fellow Captian within the Eldian Army. Although lost his life during a mission that went wrong. He is now a fellow android, the first of his kind, to serve the Army. After all his hardships and devotion, we was issued a years long sleep.Now he wakes up two decades later, to a brat who thinks it's okat to look into his personal files.Eren is an inspiring android inventor, although works part time in his fathers hospital to earn a little more income into his bank, He finds an android one day whilst searching the junkyard for spare parts for his gift to his sister.He takes the android home and that's when he becomes the suicidal bastard his friends come to call him as.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is heavily inspired by Jon Bellion's song IRobot, which i had on repeat so many times.
> 
> Just a warning, this will more than likely be updated rather slowly as i have others to tend to as well. So don't worry if you don't see any other chapters for alike, a week or two.

_ “ _ _ Model LA001, _ _ I, on behalf of the scouts, will now give you the rest you truly deserve” _

_ “Permission to speak sir?” _

_ “Permission granted” _

_ “What will become of me when I’m put to sleep?” _

_ “ _ _ You will be placed in a _ _ warehouse, where you will be safe. When we need your services again, we will wake you up” _

_ “Very well sir” _

_ “Pleasant dreams, Levi” _

_ “To you as well, Commander Smith” _

** IRobot **

Boots trudged through the sludge of wet mud and parts in Trosts junkyard, music blared through vibrant green headphones as the owner hummed along to the music he so loved and kept on repeat. With his olive-green long-sleeved shirt, blue skinny jeans and black bomber jacket, he searched through the multiple parts to look for one particular piece to finish his final project he had worked on for months. 

“Come on” he hissed as he picked through metal scraps “there has to be one somewhere” 

Kicking the mud, he moved along, if he didn’t hurry and find that one part, he needed to finish off the little Android he made for his sister, the guard will find him and kick his ass out of the junkyard. Then that would mean he would have to buy parts, and that was something he wasn’t willing to do. 

So many pieces and yet none were what he wanted, sure he could use them in future projects, although he wouldn’t know what he wanted to do. As he continued to mentally scream in his head, he didn’t realise he had caught his foot on something until he tripped. 

“Son of a bitch” he hissed as he landed on the ground “fuck that hurt” 

He looked up to see what it was he tripped over; his eyes widened as he scooted back from what he saw “holy shit” he breathed out “it’s a fucking body” 

“Eren? Eren! What is it?!” A voice called out on his headphones. 

“I-I think I found a guy” Eren replied “should I check to see if he’s dead?” He asked. 

“Most defiantly not!” The voice called out “what if he isn’t dead? Eren, you can’t go near a dead body!” 

“Ar, please. If he’s dead he ain’t gonna bite” Eren joked as he stood up “besides, I’ve always wanted to see a dead body in person” 

“You’re so weird, are you sure we’re friends?” 

“Armin!” Eren yelled at his friend “that’s mean, we’ve been friends since we were babies” He Laughs as he heard Armin sigh on the other end and walked over to the body. 

He nudged it with his foot before kneeling down and poking its cheek, if Eren could have guessed, the guy was defiantly dead but there was still colour on his skin to say he wasn’t dead that long, although the dirt built up could have told him a different story. He moved the parts that surrounded the guy and gasped “he’s naked” and covered his eyes “very naked” 

“What’re you doing touching a naked body?!” Armin screeched “if somebody found him your fingerprints will be all over him!” 

He didn’t think of that; he went to wipe the guys cheek and something caught his eye “this guy has a serial code at the back on his ear” he murmured “I don’t think he’s human” 

“A malfunctioned Android?” Armin asked. 

“Probably, although I haven’t seen his line around before” his brows furrowed as he looked at the Android more “maybe I should take him home and hook him up to my computer and check the logs” 

“If you do that, you’ll probably reboot him” Armin warned. 

“Yeah, yeah” Eren said as he started to manoeuvre the Android around “poor guys all battered and torn, I just hope I have enough plasma to re touch his skin after checking his other parts out” he slung the Android over his shoulder and noticed the heaviness it had, clearly whoever made this guy didn’t think more on the weight and more on the appearance. 

** IRobot **

The garage door slammed open and Eren walked in, he was drenched in dirty water and mud, he placed the Android down on his workshop table and moved about his garage to turn on lamps and fairy lights within before grabbing a tarp and covering the body with it “first a nice hot shower” he sighed as he moved out of the garage again and locked it up behind him and went into the house next to it. 

He walked past his mother and sister who sat at the table eating dinner “Eren? Why are you covered in dirt?” His mother asked. 

Eren waved her off “it’s fine ma, just been doing some adventuring again” he told her as he took off his jacket and dumping it on the floor to be washed “I’m going for a shower” he informed her before taking the stairs two at a time reaching the first floor of their home and walking down to the bathroom and going in to lock that behind him. As he started up his shower and took off his clothes and stepping into the heat. 

He sighed in content as the heat of the water hit his skin, hanging his head he grimaced at the sight of all the dirt and oil that fell off his body and down the drain “so disgusting” he whispered to himself before thoroughly cleaning himself with shampoo and soaps. 

Eren came out of the bathroom thirty minutes later smelling fresh with a towel around his waist as he walked over to his bedroom. He walked past his father's study along the way and sighed, no doubt the old man was working again like he always did. Eren opened his bedroom door, that was on the second floor, and stepped inside, dropping his towel onto the floor, he let the cool air in his room hit his heated skin as he went to his chest of draws and pulled one of the draws to get a pair of underwear and socks out and put them one. He put on some lounge around pants and picked up a tank top until he heard a knock on the door. 

“Eren” his sisters soft voice called out “can I come in?” She asked. 

Eren pulled on his shirt before answering “sure Mika, come in” 

His sister opened the door and stepped in before closing it behind her, she picked up the dirty towel on the floor and put it in the wash basket in his room before moving to sit on his bed “Armin tells me you’ve been at the junkyard again” 

“Fuck” Eren cursed under his breath “why would he tell you that” 

“Because he knows that if he doesn’t keep me in the loop, I won’t get the latest issue of marine life he wants” she told him. 

“Fine, yes Mikasa, I went to the junkyard” Eren admitted “but that was because I wanted to find a specific part to finish off this little project I’ve been working on for months to give to you” he pouted slightly, it’s meant to be a surprise but hopefully if she didn’t ask he can still expect the reaction he’s been longing for. 

Mikasa’s eyes widened “you’re making something for me?” She asked, Eren nodded “Oh Eren” she sighed before standing back up and hugging her brother “you didn’t have to” 

“Well I wanted to” He stubbornly said to her “with your condition getting as bad as it is, you need a good pick me up” 

** IRobot **

Tapping of a keyboard filled the empty silence of the garage as Eren typed away at his computer, he couldn’t figure out on how to access the chip the Android had, or if he even has one to begin with. He sighed and itched the back of his neck where the longer stands of his hair tickled it “this is so fucking frustrating” he murmured “Why is it so hard to find a damn chip?” He asked himself before standing abruptly from his chair, making it roll backwards to the nearest wall, before he walks over to the semi covered droid on his table. 

He tapped his fingernails against the surface and clicked his tongue, if he had to, he will take this thing apart, although when he thought about it, that’ll just make more work for him. Eren threw his hands up in the air and slammed them back down on the table, making it move slightly under the force. He placed his hands on the androids’ face “You’re so complicated” he told it “so damn complicated” he pats its cheeks before moving its head to the side and felt along the smooth skin to feel any abnormal bumps. He didn’t feel lumps but something hollow so he pushed his finger against it and heard a click. 

He moved the body so that it laid on its side and saw a compartment that had opened up at the nape of its neck “so you’re one of those models huh?” He asked as he looked at the connecting port he needed “I should have one lying about somewhere” he muttered as he moved away to look in his cabinets for the cable he needed. 

“Ah hah!” Eren voiced as he found what he needed “thank fuck for old technology!” He declared as he moved back over to the Android and connected one end to it before moving to a type of generator that connected to his computer to send him all sorts of information and files for him to code. 

He double checked again to see if there was a chip port where he had to basically plug a huge charger into the back of its neck, and pressed a fingernail into the slit under the plug and a chip did come out “Oh thank fuck for that” he breathed as he took it out “now to see who and what the fuck you are” he said as he dragged his chair back to his desk and placed the chip in his reader to bring up everything he needed. 

_ Model: LA001 _

_ Code Name: Levi _

_ Occupation: Soldier _

_ Rank: Captain _

_ Regiment: Scouts _

_ Information: Model LA001 was on _ _ ce _ _ known as fellow Soldier Levi Ackerman _ _ of the Survey Corps. _ _ He was one of the highest _ _ \- _ _ ranking Soldiers with extraordinary strength, speed and agility. Unfortunately _ _ , _ _ due to a mission gone wrong, Ackerman had lost his life in action. His memories were placed inside a chip along with other parts of him that will not be disclosed within this file. _

_ He has a sharp tongue, blunt personality and a high _ _ tolerance for cleanliness. All these factors contract with his- _

_ ERROR! ERROR! _

“no no no!” Eren hissed as he continuously tapped away at his keyboard “don’t do this to me Mary, Not now!” 

_ ERROR! ERROR! _ _ CIRCUITS _ _ HAVE BEEN BREACHED! _ _ MALWARE HAS BEEN BREACHED! WALL MARIA IS DOWN! _ _ PREPARE WALL ROSE?! _

“Yes, fuck yes prepare Rose!” He told the computer 

_ W _ _ ALL ROSE PREPARING FOR BREACH! _

_ WALL ROSE HAS FALLEN! _

“Shit!” 

_ PREPARE WALL SHEENA?! _

“Yes!” 

_ PREPARING WALL SHEENA! _

_ WALL SINA HAS BEEN BREACHED! YOU ARE NOW BEING CONNECTED TO A THIRD _ _ \- _ _ PART _ _ Y _ _ SERVER _ _ ! PREPARING SERVER! _

“Oh, come on!” Eren yelled out as he covered his face with his hands, surely no one had noticed him sneaking into the junkyard and hired a hacker to log into his computer? 

“Oi, brat” a voice coming from his speakers spoke out. 

“Who the fuck are you and what are you doing to my body?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to upload the second chapter right away, BUT, after the positive comments already. Here you go!

_ Excuse you? _ Eren typed out. 

“You heard, Shitty brat. Who the fuck are you and what are you doing to my body?” The voice demanded again. 

“Well fuck you too” Eren muttered out. 

“I heard that” the voice said. 

Eren jumped “How- What- What the fuck? Where are you? Who are you?” 

“Oi, dick stick, I asked first, tell me who the fuck you are and what you’re doing to my body” 

“My name’s Eren Jaeger, I found a body… well an Android, in Trosts’ junkyard” Eren answered. 

“That body you found is mine” the voice said “My name is Levi Ackerman, although you should already know since your nose was itching to look into my files” 

“Hey, look I wasn’t happy seeing a naked Android being neglected in a pile of scrap metal and dirt so cut me some slack dude” Eren huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You’re lying. I was put to sleep and placed into the scouts' warehouse where I was put into storage until my Commander needs me again” 

“Mr Ackerman-” 

“Levi, just call me Levi” 

“Fine, Levi, the Scouts warehouse? It’s none existent, all what there is here in Trost is a couple junkyards, tall as fuck glass buildings and flying cars” 

“Surely you are mistaken” 

“Not at all. I don’t know how old your model is, but I know that if you remember such detail, I should say you’re pretty damn old” 

“Fuck you, I’m only twenty-five” 

“Twenty-five?!” Eren asked in shock, there was no way this android knew how old he was for certain, he’s been in that junk yard for years, over a couple decades to be precise. 

“Yes, is that a problem?” Levi asked, clearly amused by the response. 

“Levi, do you know what year it is?” Eren asked. 

“The year is twenty twenty-seven” Levi answered. 

Eren bit his lip, poor guy doesn’t realise how long he had been put to sleep “the year’s twenty forty-seven” he told him “you’ve been asleep for twenty years” 

There was a bone chilling silence, Eren became nervous, wondering why something like that would make Levi stop talking “Levi?” He called out to the voice “Levi are you there?” He asked concerned. 

_ They lied to me _

was the only thing that was written out on the screen before all of Erens’ equipment shut off completely. 

Eren leaned back in his chair and sighed, should he turn his computer back on or should he leave it until tomorrow? He chose the latter and decided it was best to allow Levi some space. Standing up from his chair he made his way over to the table where Levi’s body lays and placed a hand on the cool skin of the droid “Levi, I know you can hear me” he started out as he swallowed the lump in his throat “I’m going to head to bed, I’ll be back in the morning to check up on you before heading off to the hospital. Pleasant dreams, Levi” 

Eren covered Levi’s head with the tarp before making his way over to the garage door and opened it, stepped outside and then locked the door behind him as he moved over into the house and up the two flights of stairs to his room, where he locked that behind him as well, and fell onto his bed, covered himself over and closed his eyes to go to sleep. 

** IRobot **

The next day rolled in, Eren sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes as he yawned. He didn’t have such a great night, all that tossing and turning really ruined his sleep so now he was cranky and tired. He reached a hand over to his bedside glass table and tapped it, it projected the time and yet it was still too damn early in the morning for him to be awake. Guess this is what happens when he has too much on his mind, he ends up waking up at four in the morning when, originally, he was supposed to get up at ten to prepare his twelve o’clock shift at the hospital. 

He slumped back down into his bed and covered his head with his duvet, maybe this’ll help him sleep the extra six hours off. 

It didn’t help him sleep the extra six hours off. 

It was eight in the morning, Eren had already gotten himself freshened up, his work attire was ironed and he was supporting a large mug of coffee in one hand as he had a plate full of fry up for his breakfast in the other as he moved to the garage. 

As he placed the mug of steaming hot coffee down on his desk as well as his breakfast, he moved over to the table and pulled the tarp over off LA001- Levis’ head “morning” his voice still sounded gravelly after not using it until now “hope you had a better sleep than I did” he continued on as he pulled the tarp the rest of the way until he stopped at the hips “since I don’t have to be at work until twelve, I best get you cleaned up before getting into the harder part” 

“Do you like talking to yourself a lot?” Levi asked suddenly out of nowhere. 

Eren jumped slightly “Jesus fuck Levi” he placed a hand over his racing heart beating chest “a little heads up would have been nice” 

He heard a deep chuckle “sorry, kid. I just switched on since you removed whatever the fuck you had on me” 

“It’s a tarp” Eren told him “it’s so that mother dearest doesn’t think I have a decaying dead bloody body in the garage again” he explained. 

“You’ve had dead bodies in the garage?” Levi asked. 

Eren rolled his eyes “I was a weird kid, I somehow liked bringing dead animal bodies in here. Although Mikasa thought I was trying to summon Satan” he mumbled at the end. 

“Wouldn’t blame her” Levi spoke out “you seem like the kind of kid who’d do that” 

“Wow thanks man, real nice” Eren rolled his eyes as he prepared a bucket of warm water and soap to clean the thick layers of dirt. 

“Yeah well” Levi sighed out “you picked my dead decaying ass up from that junkyard. Although I have no idea why” 

“Well I was originally there for find a specific part for something I’m working on” Eren pulled on a pair of elbow high rubber gloves and dunked his hand into the bucket of soapy water with the cloth in hand and rang it out after before going over a specific spot on Levi’s arm to get rid of the caked-up mud. 

“Oh?” Levi questioned. 

“My sister has a long-term illness” Eren explained straight away “so in order to keep her happy I’m making her something that’ll not only comfort her but also attend her needs when her condition gets worse” 

“What’s wrong with her? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, just keep it to yourself” 

“We don’t know what it is” Eren answered honestly “she has a huge list of symptoms. For instance, she can’t go outside in the blazing sun like I can, she burns really easily and requires a very high spf sun cream that only can be prescribed. She used to train a lot and had a body of muscles, but since she got diagnosed, all that went away and now she’s getting thinner no matter how much she eats” 

“The Acker disease” Levi spoke out. 

“What?” 

“Acker disease. Just from those two conditions alone, I know what exactly it is.” 

“How do you know?” Eren dared ask. 

“Because only my family tree has that disease” he told him “I mean Jesus Christ kid, part of our fucking last name’s in it. Means your sister was originally an Ackerman. Am I right?” He asked. 

“Yeah. Mikasa Ackerman” Eren confirmed “forgot your last name was Ackerman too, did you have it?” He asked. 

Levi sighed “I only had the need to stay indoors because if the sun touched my skin I would burn straight away, not even the spf fifty would work on my pale ass” he chuckled at the thought “although only the women in our family had it harder than the men. Not like they go through a tone of shit already with periods and popping out brats” 

“Okay, not something I want to hear” Eren said and he moved himself away from the table to drink his coffee and eat his crispy bacon, just how he likes it. 

“You’re a fucking doctor, aren’t you?” 

“Nurse actually” Eren sighed out “my father's a Doctor, deems me unsuited to become a Doctor due to my ‘tendencies’” he quotes that with his fingers “that and also because of my anger” 

“Ah, so you throw temper tantrums” 

“They’re not temper tantrums” Eren muttered out “I get pissed off easily when someone, like horseface, likes to get up in my face asking for a fight” 

“Shouldn’t fight in hospitals” 

“You think I don’t know that” Eren bit out “besides, said horseface is currently on medical leave at the moment because he _ accidentally _broke his nose” 

“You broke his nose, didn’t you?” 

The brunet scoffed “pfft- I didn’t- what’re talking about- I would never-” 

“Yeah you fucking broke his nose” Levi said in a you-can’t-pull-that-shit-on-me voice. 

Eren could only huff as he went back to cleaning Levi’s arm after finishing off his plate of food and his large mug of coffee. 

It was quiet between them, neither the brunet nor bot spoke. Until music started playing through the speakers, a piece of music composed by Mozart, Eren looked over to his screen and saw Levi had typed a message 

_ Mozart _ _ calms my nerves when _ _ the atmosphere is too quiet and strained. _

“Not going to argue with that” Eren quietly said as he went back to cleaning. 

Okay whoever had designed Levi’s body was a fucking idiot. No matter how carful Eren was when he was cleaning, the parts that were supposed to connect, are no longer connected. He tried piecing them back but no advantage. He sighed in defeat as he sat back in his chair “your bodies falling apart” he spoke to Levi who only hummed in response “I’m going to have to just design out a new one” he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the time “Oh shit I’ve got to go” he threw off his gloves onto the table and covered the body back over with the tarp “feel free to browse the web or listen to more Mozart. I’ll be back later this afternoon” he went over to the door and opened it, checked his pockets and nodded once he deemed, he had everything “see you later Levi” 

“Later” Levi called out as Eren closed and locked the door before running to his car and to head to work. 

Once Erens car left the driveway, Levi decided he would do a bit of digging through the brat's files. 

“Alright Mary” he said out loud “show me what you can do” 

Levi went through files that consisted of designs and ideas the kid wanted to use, he also saw how much had changed since he was last awake and he wasn’t surprised when the world had decided to stop using petrol and diesel to power up cars, instead they were one hundred percent powered by electricity and no longer have wheels, so what the brunet had said about there being flying cars was real. 

“Okay Mary, show me this project Jaeger has been on for his sister” he told the computer. 

_ ‘I’m sorry, I am not _ _ authorized _ _ to show third party members to view _ _ Eren’s _ _ work’ _the computer had replied. 

“Oh, come on Mary” Levi groaned “I’m pretty much inside the computer already. Just show me the fucking files” 

‘_ I’m sorry, I am not _ _ authorized _ _ to show third party members to view _ _ Eren’s _ _ work’ _it echoed. 

“guess I'll have to do this manually” Levi muttered out as he dove in deeper into the files, breaking past walls and decoding the brunet's password in order to dive into it more. 

He scrolled through numerous ideas, blueprints and information that he had to grimace, well if he could that is “this kid is so fucking messy with details” he came to a note that had been basically some ideas Eren came up with. He looked at it. 

_ Mikasa _ _ has a deep love for cats, although is severely allergic to them, I sometimes watch her as she sits at her bedroom window tapping it as she played with a cat as it’s perched on the tree next to her room. _

_ She has a rare occurrence where her legs would sometimes give out on her and she would just collapse and won't be able to get up after five minutes, so we made sure to get her a walking aid if she ever wanted to use it when she’s feeling her lowest. _

_ For someone as dark as _ _ Mikasa _ _ can be, she actually likes flowers, waterlilies are one of her favourites. Although since she can’t go outside into the gardens it’s hard for her to see such things in the world. _

_ She also likes lace, something that just randomly popped up one day as she and my mother talked about fabrics, she likes the finer details they have stitched into them. I think it’s nice that she likes something like that as well as the colour red. _

_ If _ _ Mikasa _ _ could like a sound of something, it would be the sound of a bell, doesn’t matter what bell either it be the ones you see on collars or at a church, she just likes that sound. _

“she seems like a good kid” Levi spoke out. 

“She is” Eren said as he stood into the garage “what’re you doing?” 

“snooping” Levi answered honestly “thought I might help you with this little project you have going on” 

“I don’t need help” Eren sat on his chair and ran a hand through his hair, he had a long afternoon at work, he doesn’t need any more people assuming he needed more assistance. 

“Oh really?” Levi challenged “tell me, how far along are you?” 

“I haven’t even started” Eren answered honestly “I don’t know where _ to _ start” 

“For fuck sake kid. It’s obviously you start from the outside then gradually move in” If Levi could roll his eyes, he would, but since he doesn’t have his body yet he can’t do anything “Mary, show up the blueprints for Erens’ design for his gift to Mikasa” 

_ ‘ _ _ Yes _ _ , sir’ _ the computer responded and showed up the rough drafts of said blueprint. 

“since when did you get Mary to answer to you?” Eren asked dumbfounded 

“It’s called coding, kid. I’ve had plenty of time to so such while you were gone” Levi felt rather smug about it really, he never once knew how to code but there was something called an imagination and he treated coding like a game of paintball and managed to easily bypass Erens system in two hours. 

“fair dos” Eren responded as he looked at his blueprints. He didn’t know where Levi was getting at, all that he knew that he wanted to incorporate the information he had on his sister for the final product. 

“do you have any more screens?” Levi asked suddenly “because we’re going to need quite a few to look into this further” 

“I have a table that shows up my works” Eren told him “Like the ones you see in movies” 

“What like Iron Man?” Levi asked “because those were the shit seeing Tony just magically throw his work up in front of him” 

“Remind me to download the Iron Man movies for you” Eren laughed “although… that means moving your body from said table” 

“Ah” Levi hummed as in thought “move it, detach my head though, that’s the only thing that’s more than likely NOT fucked” 

Eren cringed “your head detaches?” 

“Why the fuck not right? It’s like one of many things that’s from my original body” not like that was normal or anything. 

“How in the fuck has your head not decomposed after so long?” Eren questioned, that was so strange, his head should be nothing but bone right now. 

“Ah, the wonderful things we use as science” Levi’s sarcastic voice sounded out “not the only thing that’s real too” 

“I don’t want to know” Eren instantly said as he threw his hand up in the air and moved off his chair and to the table “how do I?” 

“Twist and pull” Levi told him “should hear a click in the neck, careful of the wires too, if I haven’t been on for so long the wires could be exposed and a simple little shock might kill you” 

“Oh, not like that’s reassuring or anything” Eren muttered as he placed both of his hands on Levi’s head and twisted until he heard that ‘click’ and pulled the head. Holy fuck why was this man right? Exposed wires are not Eren’s best friend as he tried detaching the flimsy things and carefully placing Levi’s head on the desk “Okay, now what?” 

“Well that big ass wire will need to be taken out from the neck since it’s like a fucking charging port. You already have my chip in your system, means I get access to pretty much everything in your computer... that means your porn stash too” 

“I do not! -” 

“found it” Levi brought up the files “try lying to me boy, I have so much dirt on you” 

Eren can only gape in shock, damn this insufferable bot. Eren removed the body from the table and onto the floor before covering it up so that it’s nakedness wouldn’t bother him as he worked. 

Eren sighed “there’s actual human body parts on your droid body isn’t there?” He dared to ask. 

“The fuck is a droid?” Levi asked “there were no such things as droids or androids back then. It was just robots” 

“Well, So, technology has changed” Eren told him “there are a few robots, but that’s mainly for maintenance work on the streets” 

“Better than throwing them away” Levi bitterly said. 

“Yeah you haven’t really explained what happened last night” 

“Because it’s not your place to know” Levi bit out “so don’t ask” 

Eren could only sigh as he tapped away on his tabletop, a few holograms showed up from the flat surface and he connected that to his computer “there’s going to be a day where you’re just going to have to open up to me eventually” he told him “it’s the only way I can better understand you” he looked through his files and opened the ones he needed. 

“Maybe I don’t want you to understand me” Levi told him as he highlighted the most important parts of Erens project “it’s best you didn’t, keeps you out of harms way” 

Eren enlarged parts of his blueprints and started to change some parts of it “with you being here, in my garage, has already put me in harms way” he flicked his wrist to make a basic wired structure for the object he was making “don’t think I don’t have back up security imported into my system. Someone’s been trying to hack into it while I was at work, managed to direct them to a virus filled porn site” 

Levi had written up notes for the blueprints “someone found out you have me?” He asked while turning the 3D rendered model “all the best for you to get out while you can” 

“No way dude” Eren told him as he stood back from the table, finally seeing the final product placed together nicely “believe it or not. This will be the best start to a loving relationship” 

Levi groaned “you just had to make it sound weird” 

Eren chuckled “it’s true though, I think we’ll get along really well. Besides, after this little kitten’s been put together, we’re working on your new body” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i've taken over a month or so to upload this. I've had a writers block so i couldn't do much with this story and my others. If this isn't as good, i apologise again, my brain's fried at the moment so i'm trying to best to continue this!

Eren and Levi had worked  for over a month on the gift for  Mikasa . Levi had ordered a 3D printing machine so that it made things easier to make out shapes that fit nicely together for when the animal droid moved, the brunet only had to fit the pieces together around the parts he had gathered up and cleaned as well as reprogrammed to have it act more feline and adjust to the raven haired woman’s conditions.

“Final piece and were done”  Eren declared as he placed the final touch  on the droid.  Eren rolled his chair back and looked at the  finished product. With using his cat idea, the brunet and Levi had come out with a fairly great final design. The cat was sleek, silver and had lace patterned details, thanks to Levi, that acted like patter ns most cats would have along their fur, a red collar wrapped around its neck whilst a golden bell hung from it.  Eren felt proud he could make something as great as this for his ill sister.

“Want me to turn it on?” Levi asked.

“Yeah”  Eren told him as he watched as the felines eyes flickered on. The blue light  lit up  in its eyes  and the feline meowed while it stretched its limbs on top on his table.  Eren rolled himself close to it to look closely, only for it to nuzzle against his face with its soft feeling body.  Eren pet it’s head before picking it up “ Mikasa’s going to love it” he told Levi “thank you for helping me, Levi”

“ Never mind thanking me” Levi told him “go, show your sister your gift”

Eren beamed “I will” he left the garage with a smile on his face as he carried the cat Android to gift his sister with.

As soon as the garage door closed Levi sighed and pulled up the log of the attempted hacks that were going on. It was like a never ending war between him and an insufferable brat who was insistent on getting in. He had to strengthen the walls again for the tenth time as well as place more obstacles in the way so that no t only was he safe, but also  Erens work that they were still working on.

_ ‘You can’t keep building up walls forever Captain’ _ the text said.

“You can kindly piss off if you ever think I would go back to you scum” Levi bit back as he treated this game of hack as a game of battleships.

‘ _ You’re needed Captain, just tell us where you are’ _

“If I was needed, you wouldn’t have thrown me away like every other piece of trash” he saw as he managed to sink one of their ships, that’s right , another point to him “you should be glad to be rid of me”

_ ‘Levi, Levi,  _ _ Levi’ _ _ _ it chanted  _ ‘ _ _ we didn’t do any of that, you were taken from us’ _

“Levi!”  Eren yelled out “what the fuck are you doing?”

“Playing battleships?” Levi told him “I’m ahead so far” he saw as a blast from on of their ships showed up, now he needs to find which way the ship is settled.

Eren quickly typed away on his keyboard, more walls were put up, Levi’s ships were now hiding malware and viruses just to protect his computer and he typed a quick message to the person trying to hack into his system  _ “keep the fuck away from my computer, my work and my  _ _ team mate, prick. I’m onto you  _ _ Zeke _ _ and I won’t stop until you back down” _

_ ‘ _ _ Eren _ _ , baby brother, hand over the robot and I won’t have to kill you’ _

“In your dreams dickhead”  Eren hissed as he  uploaded his pixelated Titan  to  show up on his screen to give  Zeke the middle finger  “if you don’t back down, I’ll make sure dad beats your ass”  Eren threw in a couple commands to no longer give Levi access to his system and took out his chip before pocketing it, he backed up his files, saved them on his drive and disconnected it all before typing out one last message “good luck trying to find him now. He’s gone and so is my work” he deleted everything he had and made his computer blue screen before it blew a fuse, making it no longer useful for himself and anyone else.

Eren pulled out his phone and tapped the screen,  Armins number automatically showed up as it called “What’s up  Eren ?” He asked.

“Hey  blondy ,  Zeke tried getting into my system again”  Eren sighed as he moved out of the garage and into the house “son of a bitch doesn’t know when to back down and piss off from getting my work”

“I guess I’m having to up the security systems for the new computer”  Armin sighed “Mary lasted a long time too”

“Yeah she did”  Eren agreed “I think Corporal needs his upgrade”

“Corporal hasn’t even been finished”  Armin reminded him “he’ll need a lot of tuning up and let’s not forget your love for talking to your computers”

“Don’t worry about that, I have a certain someone who’ll do that just fine”  Eren reassured his friend “mind if I come over?”

“Not at all, mind the mess though, I haven’t finished my aquarium yet”

Eren rolled his eyes “I’ll be there in a minute” he told him before hanging up.

Eren walked into the living room and looked at his mother as she sat in her rocking chair while she knit s and saw as  Mikasa was asleep on the sofa with her new companion sleeping and purring soundly curled up to her “I’m off to  Armins ”  Eren tells his mother  “ Zeke’s trying to get my work again so I’m preparing Corporal”

“Be safe sweetie” she warns him “ Zeke can be a handful”

“I know ma’”  Eren tells her “I’ll be back later on” he moves towards the door and opens it.

He goes over to his car, unlocks it, gets in and starts it up before driving off to his friends house.

** iRobot **

“How could  Zeke know about him?”

“I don’t know  Armin ”  Eren sighed from the twentieth question hurled his way “for some strange reason he just knows Levi. I obviously can’t talk to him since I destroyed Mary along with my files. As soon as we  have  Corporal up and running I’ll ask him”

It was silent after that, all there was were  the occasional clinking of tools, the zipping of zip-ties  as they  gathered wires and the tapping of a keyboard as  Eren occasionally typed away to Levi on the small device  Armin lend him to talk to the ex military man.

_ ‘Look, I said I was sorry for the tenth time already.  _ _ I wasn’t aware you and that fuck ha _ _ ve a mass amounts of  _ _ testosterone deuced _ _ _ _ argument, which by the fucking way, hasn’t even dumbed down after five fucking years!’ _

** ‘ ** ** It’s not the fact that you ** ** had not told me about  ** ** Zeke ** ** , but you also were willing to risk yourself in the process! ** ** ** ** Also, it’s not a testosterone deuced argument! That fucker  ** ** kept stealing my ideas ** ** , ** ** to help future patients ** ** , ** ** and sold them off to black market dealers ** ** to climb his ever growing dumb  ** ** fuckery ** ** ego!’ **

“ Eren , you’re typing a bit too aggressively”  Armin reminded him.

Erens brows were furrowed,  a deep frown decorated his face, his movements were stiff as he typed to the  stubborn captain. He took a deep breath to calm himself before pulling his hands away from the keyboard , he grabbed his still cold can of cola next to him and drank from it . He shouldn’t be having sugar, but he wanted it and no one was going to stop him from having his sugary fix .

He  rubbed his face with his palm,  it wasn’t like he didn’t mind the help Levi had given him, it’s just that… he kept it a secret from him . He knew about  Zekes endless attempts of trying to steal more of his work, but this was huge now since his half-brother was now after the stoic sounding former captain.

“He’s so stubborn” he muttered out “how can a  highly ranked military man, be so fucking stubborn? ”

“You’ve just described yourself there” the blond pointed out  “as you said, Levi is a Captain of a recognisable and highly respectable  military group . Of course he’s not going to tell you, since he was inside Mary for so long , he made that computer his temporary base so he’s going to make all precautions to protect it from anything and anyone”

Eren groaned ,  grabbed fistfuls of hair and pulled on them .  Why couldn’t he just have a normal life, with a normal family? He couldn’t since his dumb fuck blond- haired brother wanted anything and everything that he couldn’t have to fill his greedy pockets of unlimited amounts of cash. His father was no help either; he was either locked away in his study,  at the hospital working or just hiding away for the brunet to even speak to him. When was the last time he spoke to his father? To be honest, he didn’t really know, it’s been that long.

Eren stared at the screen.

_ I get it, I apologise again for my  _ _ actions. I’ll remind myself to never act _ _ , _ _ unless instructed to _ _ , _ _ on your behalf _ _ . _ _ I’ll sit back and move when told to _ _ . I hope you don’t hate me for this as much as I already hate myself for acting so recklessly _ _ . _

_ Also, I hope your sister enjoyed her gift you given her _ _ , you put a lot of thought and effort into making it for her _ _ , you’re a good brother,  _ _ Eren _ _ . _

_ “ _ Son-of-a-bitch is trying to butter me up” he muttered as he covered his face “ fucking  bipolar bastard”

Armin could only laugh at his brunet-haired friend as he  continued with the computer.

** IRobot **

“Fare well Mary, it was nice knowing you”  Eren bid his farewells before  taking a sledgehammer to the already destroyed computer. All that hard work, only for her to be  destroyed and thrown away for scrap.

Armin placed a hand on the brunets shoulder “it’s alright  Eren ,  since we now have Corporal  plugged in we may as well turn him on”

Eren could only grumpily nod his head as  he turned to move back into the garage, the  bots that were silently sat at the edges of the yard came and cleared the mess , ready to be taken to the scrap yard.

He opened the door and allowed  Armin to close it behind them as he moved over to his desk.  His now new pride and glory was sat lovely next to the side of his desk with its clear case where he could see  the motherboard with its  liquid filled CPU cooler sit  amazingly on it along with his  RAM, Power Supply ,  Hard Drive and  Graphics Processing Unit . All of the wires were neatly tucked into place and tied together with their  little cable ties.

Eren was so giddy to turning on the unit, he knelt down and plugged in the wire into the back of the tower, flicked a switch and pressed the power button. The glass panel that acted as his screen lit up and showed the  start-up screen. He clicked a few things here and there to set it up and then he was finally done with his set up.

He stretched his arms over his head and sighed “Ah~ feels so good in putting him together , I can’t wait to try him out”

“Don’t forget your loving little mascot”  Armin reminded him.

The brunets eyes lit up  and connected his drives into their USB ports so that he could get his little Titan character up on his screen , he loved the little dude so, it was just like him in many ways, but a cute little  chibi character .

_ “How cute”  _ Levi’s voice came out  “ _ never knew a grown ass man likes cartoons” _

“He’s not a cartoon” the brunet muttered out “he’s my little mascot , flips the bird at people when I don’t feel like doing so”

A deep chuckle was made “ _ is that so?” _ Levi’s amused voice asked  “ _ what if I made a character of my own?” _

“Go ahead”  Eren told him “knock yourself out, saves me making one for you”

And Levi did just that. He brought up a painting programme , made a new canvas and went to town with it .

“You guys sound like a married couple”  Armin told him “so when ’s the wedding?” He teased.

“Go fuck yourself” the brunet scoffed.

“ _ You’re on my shit list” _ Levi spoke out, halting in his drawing “ _ be careful on what you say when I have my body, I can take your ass down in one second flat” _

“You’re getting him a body?”  Armin asks the brunet “with what money?”

“Hey”  Eren turned his seat to face the blond “I have enough to  even get a escort bot body”

Levi groaned  _ “I swear if you even  _ _ do that I will hurt you” _

“Not like yours was any better!”  Eren bit back “you were small, muscular and very fucking naked!”

“How naked was he?”  Armin asks  weary of his friend.

“As in his dick was out  greeting the world of his new born nakedness”

“Oh my god  Eren !”

Levi could only chuckle at their conversation , it’s not like they haven’t seen a naked man’s body before “ _ Alright, I’m done”  _ he called out  to them both “ _ code that shit or whatever” _

“Wow that’s… terrible”  the brunet grimaced “it’s like you want to be feared”

“ _ Wow”  _ Levi drew out  _ “so you’re the only one what can have a Titan character and I can’t? Tsk, double standards _ _ ” _

“Double standards my ass”  Eren muttered “ why couldn’t you just- I don’t know- draw your human self and not a horror  version of yourself?”

It’s not that he didn’t like it, it just had  many… spikes? How was he meant to turn this into a damn  moving mascot on his computer?!

“ _ What? He looks deadly as fuck”  _ Levi pointed out “ _ sharp teeth,  _ _ dagger like claws and a slightly exposed skeleton… what’s wrong with that?” _

Eren threw his hands up in the air “you made nightmare material!” He pointed out . He could hear the grumpy captain  clicked his ‘tongue’ in annoyance.

“ _ Fine! Since your dumb ass won’t do it, I will”  _ he then proceeded to pull up multiple programs to start his own coding of his little character.

Armin could only stand back and laugh at the two ‘ _ yeah, they sure do act like a married couple’  _ he thought before leaving the garage to allow them both to argue over  the character design.


End file.
